Pendiente de ti
by Cristi-Aiko113
Summary: Por más que ocultes el cariño hacia una persona, la preocupación y el afecto se hacen presentes en cualquier situación. Y lo más curioso, es que no puedes evitarlo. SxS , One-Shot.


**Summary: **Por más que ocultes el cariño hacia una persona, la preocupación y el afecto se hacen presentes en cualquier situación. Y lo más curioso, es que no puedes evitarlo. SxS , One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Este One-Shot es mío.

**Autora:** Espero que les guste y disfruten esta pequeñísima historia :)

* * *

**Pendiente de ti.**

Sakura Kinomoto estaba feliz. Había comenzado su parte preferida de los días Jueves: la clase de Educación física. Con gran entusiasmo fue a buscar un balón para seguir las instrucciones del profesor. Tomoyo iba a su lado, como siempre.

- Sakura, luego de esta clase viene la de Arte, ¿nos sentamos juntas?. - Preguntó la amatista mientras caminaba sonriente junto a su amiga. La aludida asintió energeticamente.

- Por supuesto que si Tomoyo. - Respondió. El profesor dio la señal para que comenzara, y todos empezaron a correr. El juego consistía en que los jóvenes que no tenían balón, debían ''esquivar'' a quienes sí lo tenían. Si a alguno de ellos lo llegaban a tocar con la pelota, debía tomarla e intentar quemar a otro.

Sakura, que no era de extrañar, era una de los que debía perseguir. Con gran habilidad, quemó a un compañero, y luego, con la misma destreza, esquivó los balones que querían caer sobre ella. Aparte de que disfrutaba aquello, lo consideraba un desafío, y eso hacía que le pusiera más empeño.

Tomoyo no tenía tanta suerte con esquivar los balones, pero sí al lanzarlos. Tenía buena puntería y elegancia al lanzar la pelota, por lo que no le costaba cumplir su objetivo.

La castaña, que había pasado unos buenos minutos corriendo, se topó con Shaoran Li, un compañero de su clase que también era bueno en los deportes. No hubiera sido problema, si no hubiera tenido un balón en sus manos, listo para atacar. Sakura entendió el mensaje de su desafiante mirada, y estuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento. Sin esperar más, comenzó a correr en zig-zag mientras el castaño la perseguía sin cansancio ni tregua.

En un momento, la ojiverde estuvo a punto de chocar, y paró al instante. Shaoran aprovechó aquello y la tocó con el balón. La chica, derrotada, lo tomó mientras lo observaba alejarse con la burla impregnada en sus ojos ámbar. Ella sólo le sacó la lengua.

- Maldición. - Masculló, caminando lentamente buscando alguna otra víctima. - Interrumpió mi récord de no ser quemada por más de 8 minutos.

Pero bueno, eso ya tendría solución. Sólo debía buscar algún compañero cualquiera y lanzarle el balón, pan comido. Vio a una joven que estaba muy tranquila corriendo, pues nadie la perseguía.

Eso cambiaría. Preparó sus piernas y partió a correr lo más rápido que podía. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, y cuando alzó el balón listo para lanzarlo...

- ¡CUIDADO SAKURA!. - Gritó una voz femenina, era Tomoyo. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda que la hizo caer.

Y todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Shaoran se alejó triunfante luego de cumplir su objetivo. Sólo distinguió cuando la ojiverde le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Le gustaba competir contra ella. Aparte de Eriol Hiragizawa, Sakura era la única rival que para el, valía la pena enfrentar. Ambos eran buenos en los deportes, y el lo sabía perfectamente. Kinomoto era un contrincante difícil, y a el no le gusta lo fácil. Todo encajaba.

Se fué a sentar junto a Eriol, quien tenía lastimado el tobillo desde hace 1 semana. El ojiazul lo observó con una sonrisa.

- Buen partido contra Sakura. - Felicitó. Shaoran soltó una risa, y se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba el pecho.

- Lo sé. - Respondió, con autosuficiencia. Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que ambos escucharon un grito que no se distinguió muy bien. Los dos dirigieron la mirada a donde, en el otro extremo de la cancha, se juntaba una muchedumbre de gente.

- Iré a ver que sucede. - Murmuró el castaño, dirigiéndose al lugar. Al llegar, se hizo lugar entre sus compañeros para quedar adelante y poder distinguir mejor que había sucedido. Lo primero que pudo ver, fue a dos personas en el suelo. La primera estaba sentada, y la segunda, no se movía.

Agudizó su mirada y reconoció a Souta, un compañero de complexión fuerte. Y en el suelo, vio que había una chica. Una chica con cabello castaño claro, piel rosácea y ojos verdes...

¿¡Sakura!?

- Sakura, amiga, por favor responde. - Dijo Tomoyo al lado de la joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El profesor Terada se agachó a su costado, para examinarla.

- Esta respirando, solo esta inconsciente - Murmuró. Acto seguido, paseó su mirada por el montón de alumnos. - Necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarla a la enfermería, mientras yo me encargo de que Souta vaya a la dirección.

Shaoran, casi sin pensarlo, se adelantó unos pasos, decidido.

- Yo lo haré.

Se acercó para tomarla delicadamente en sus brazos. Tomoyo se paró junto con él, notablemente asustada y preocupada. Y a decir verdad, el también estaba afectado por el asunto.

Llegaron 2 profesores más a hablar con Terada para ayudarlo con Souta, que se resistía a moverse. Cuando lo pudieron controlar, Terada fue detrás de Li y Daidouji.

- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió, Daidouji?. - Preguntó el castaño sin quitar la vista de la ojiverde. Tomoyo se secó las lágrimas lentamente.

- Sakura estaba corriendo muy concentrada. Y Souta venía corriendo tras ella, pero iba distraído, por lo que la empujó fuertemente sin darse cuenta. Sakura no pudo reaccionar a pesar de que yo le grité, y se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo. - Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. - Estoy muy asustada, porque es la primera vez que ella queda inconsciente.

Shaoran suspiró. Aunque tenía ganas de golpear Souta por lo sucedido, sabía que Kinomoto no era una chica que se derrumbara fácilmente.

- No te preocupes. Kinomoto es una chica muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que estará bien. - Tomoyo sonrió ante esas palabras.

- Tienes razón.

Ambos entraron a la enfermería. Minutos después llego el profesor. La enfermera pidió que acostaran a Sakura en la camilla, para analizarla bien. Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban atentos a todo lo que la encargada hacía, la curiosidad les consumía. Querían saber cuanto antes el estado de la castaña.

- Ella esta bien, pero como ya saben, no esta consciente. No tiene síntomas de derrame, su cara esta normal, su pulso también. - Se giró con una sonrisa hacia ambos jóvenes. - ¿Se quieren quedar hasta que despierte?. - Preguntó. Los dos asintieron de inmediato.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al moverse, fueron unas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. Arrugó el ceño, y lo primero que se preguntó fue _''¿Que sucede?''_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz cegadora de la sala le hizo taparse con la mano. _''¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?'', ''¿Donde estoy?'', ''¿Qué me sucedió?''_

- Sakura, Sakura, ¿me oyes bien?. - Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados. En un lado estaba Tomoyo, mirándola de forma angustiante. En el otro, estaba... ¿Li?

- ¿Que ocurre?. - Fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca. Se comenzaba a asustar. - ¿Por qué estoy acostada?, ¡Díganme!. - Se iba a levantar, pero algo no se lo permitió. Frunció el ceño y observó a Shaoran, que estaba con una expresión tranquilizadora y firme.

- Cálmate. Te diré que te ocurrió sólo cuando te relajes. - Dijo él. Sakura, molesta porque no le decían algo, lo observó directamente a los ojos. El ambarino le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, hasta que ella se volvió a recostar en la camilla.

Cuando el vio que la ojiverde ya se había tranquilizado, quitó su brazo de encima y suspiró.

- Lo que pasó fue, que mientras corrías en Educación Física, Souta te empujó fuertemente sin darse cuenta. Tú te golpeaste, y ahora estás aquí. - Quiso omitir la parte en la que ella se quedaba inconsciente. Todavía la notaba algo desorientada y no quería que se desesperara.

- ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?.

- Desde hace 2 horas. - Respondió Tomoyo tranquilamente. La ojiverde se mostró notablemente sorprendida.

- ¿¡Dos horas!?... Es demasiado. ¿Ustedes han estado aquí todo este rato?. - Los dos iban a responder, cuando la enfermera hizo su aparición.

- ¡Despertaste!... ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?. - Preguntó afablemente. La aludida frunció el ceño levemente.

- Bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Eso debe ser por el golpe que te diste. No te preocupes, sólo tienes que hacer reposo. Ahora, ¿te gustaría que llamemos a tu padre? las clases ya van a terminar. - Sakura no tuvo que pensarlo, negó con la cabeza seguidamente. ¡No podía preocuparlos!.

- ¡No!... no hay problema con eso. Además, mi papá ahora esta trabajando, y mi hermano igual. No quiero interrumpirlos. - Estaba nerviosa, ella sabía que era responsabilidad avisarle a su padre o a su hermano, pero el sólo hecho de que ellos dejaran sus trabajos por ir a verla, la hacía sentirse culpable. No podía.

- Pero no te puedes ir sola a tu casa. Aún no estas del todo bien para caminar sola, Sakura. - Insistió la mujer. La castaña comenzó a sudar en frío. De verdad deseaba que no llamaran a nadie. Cuando llegara a su casa podría contarles lo sucedido.

Tomoyo y Shaoran observaban la escena concentrados. La amatista estaba dispuesta a dejar su clase de canto para acompañarla. Y el ambarino, pensaba una ''locura''.

- Yo puedo acompañarte Sakura. - Dijo Daidouji con una sonrisa. La ojiverde volvió a negar.

- Tienes clases de canto, Tomoyo. No quiero que no vayas por mí, yo de verdad me las arreglo sola.

- Pero Sakura...

- ¿Saben que?, yo la acompañaré. - Interrumpió Shaoran súbitamente. Los tres rostros femeninos ahora se encontraban sobre él, nadie esperaba eso. - Y ahora no me lo niegues. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, y es más que obvio que es peligroso que vayas sola. - Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Se mostraba tan decidido y confiado, incluso algo enojado. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer.

- Muy bien, yo entonces iré a traerte la mochila, Sakura. Muchas gracias Li. - Murmuró Tomoyo, reincorporándose con una sonrisa. La enfermera asintió y le dio la razón, mientras se alejaba a escribirle el certificado a la chica. Cuando ambos castaños quedaron solos, el ambiente se tornó tenso.

Sakura, ahora, aparte de sentirse en deuda, estaba algo avergonzada. No le gustaba sentirse dependiente de nadie. Y además, ella creía que Shaoran estaba molesto con ella por hacerle perder el tiempo. _''Tiene razones.''_ pensó, _''Esperarme hasta que despertara, y ahora, llevarme a casa, no debe ser muy divertido.''_

El ambarino, que aparentaba estar serio y firme, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al enterarse de que el la llevó a la enfermería?, ¿estaría molesta porque el la acompañaría?, ¿había sido buena idea?.

- Uhm... - Carraspeó Sakura, llamando la atención de Li. - ¿Que... qué ocurrió después de que... tu sabes... me golpeara?. - Preguntó temerosa de la reacción del chico. El suspiró.

- Todos fueron a verte. El puto de Souta no quería ir a la dirección, pero lo obligaron. Y... yo te traje a la enfermería, en compañía de Tomoyo. - Al decir esta última frase, sintió que se sonrojaba. _¡Rayos!, ¡deja de actuar como un idiota!_.

- Bueno... gra... gracias por... ayudarme. Y lo siento por causarte molestias Li, sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti y... - Paró de hablar en el instante en que Shaoran se incorporó y se inclinó sobre ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Esto no es molesto para mí. Lo hago porque quiero, Kinomoto. - Dejó en claro. ¡Sakura pensaba cosas muy tontas!, ¿Cómo a el le molestaría algo así?.

- ¿D-De verdad?... En ese caso, yo... - La volvieron a interrumpir, pero en este caso fue timbre de término de las clases. Los dos se observaron por un momento, hasta que el castaño le extendió la mano para bajar de la camilla.

- Vamos. - Murmuró. - Tienes que indicarme tu camino a casa.

Sakura sonrió.

* * *

- Tengan cuidado. - Pidió Tomoyo, antes de que el par de jóvenes se marchara.

- Claro que sí Tommy, no te preocupes. - Respondió la ojiverde mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. - Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos.

- ¡Te estaré llamando!. - Exclamó, y Kinomoto y Li se marcharon a paso lento.

Shaoran llevaba la mochila de Sakura, a pesar de que esta última se había resistido, él logró convencerla, aunque no del todo.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?. - Preguntó, al ver que la chica estaba algo aturdida y caminaba de forma rara.

- Un poco. - Dijo temblorosa.

El camino fue silencioso. El ambarino estaba pendiente de la joven, de cada paso que daba, y de cada movimiento que hacía. En un momento, Shaoran tuvo que sostenerla porque casi se golpea con un poste.

- Y así querías venir sola ¿eh?. Con dolor de cabeza te pones más torpe de lo que ya eres. - Bromeó. Sakura intentó parecer enojada, pero al arrugar el entrecejo, las punzadas se hacían algo más fuertes. Li la sostenía de los hombros, y al ver que ella estaba muy cansada, en un rápido movimiento le indico que subiera a su espalda.

- ¿Li, estas seguro?.

- Sólo hazlo. - Ordenó.

Sakura no tuvo más opción que acceder. Y la verdad no se arrepintió, de un momento a otro le parecía que las cuadras eran kilómetros. Le indicó al joven los caminos que tenía que tomar, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Shaoran estaba seguro que, si le contaba esto a sus amigos, seguramente se reirían. Ni siquiera él creía que estaba haciendo aquello. Tenía el impulso y la necesidad de ayudarla. Quién sabe porqué.

Dobló la última esquina, y divisó la casa de Sakura. Al llegar a ella, la bajó lentamente hasta el suelo.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la entrada?. - Interrogó inseguro. La castaña podría caerse o algo, y eso le preocupaba.

- No, mi hermano ya va a llegar pronto. Ahora iré a dormir. - Respondió. Estaba nerviosa, de alguna u otra manera. No sabía como agradecerle.

- De acuerdo. Espero que estés bien. Descansa, no hagas cosas locas - La observó de forma reprobatoria. Ella se cohibió y al ver ese gesto, Shaoran sonrió un poco. - Cuídate y adiós, Kinomoto. - Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que diera 1 paso, Sakura lo detuvo tironeando su camisa. Intrigado y sorprendido a la vez, miró hacia atrás para ver a la chica completamente sonrojada. Lo observaba de forma intensa, y sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas. ¿Que le ocurría?.

- Eh... yo... - Balbuceó._ ''¡Habla!, ¡Te debes ver como una tonta!''_. - Quería... darte las gracias por... todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy. De verdad muchas gracias Li, si tienes problemas algún día o necesitas algo... puedes... puedes decírmelo a mí. Yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. - Y en un rápido movimiento, se puso de cuclillas. _Mala idea_. Ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, literalmente rozando sus narices y mezclando sus alientos. Sakura, al ver esto quedó paralizada, y al reaccionar, su primer impulso fue cambiar la dirección a la que iban sus labios y besarle la mejilla de forma fugaz.

Si Shaoran quedó nervioso cuando ambos estaban tan cerca, deben pensar que estaba al borde del ataque cardíaco cuando ella desvió su rumbo hacia su mejilla. Por que sí, si ella se hubiera acercado, pero _hacia adelant_e, ambos...

_Mejor no me torturo más._

La joven no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Toda la vergüenza la inundó de pies a cabeza. Sobretodo por la forma intensa en la que él la miraba, ¿cómo interpretar ese gesto?, ¿estaría molesto?, ¿le daría igual?... Lo único que sabía era que no podía seguir soportando tantas emociones, por lo que con un tembloroso ''Adiós'' y con torpes pasos, entró a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sería un desafío explicarle a Touya todo lo sucedido. Desde contarle que estuvo inconsciente 2 horas y no les quiso avisar, hasta que Shaoran la trajo a casa... Pero además, su hermano preguntaría porque estaba tan roja. Lo sabía, el no era tonto. Así que apenas entró, subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se estiró en la cama, para que cuando Touya llegara, ella estuviera dormida.

...

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y Shaoran seguía donde mismo. Con la misma cara, en la misma posición, lo único que cambiaba era que ahora sí parecía un tomate maduro. Quizás más que la misma Sakura.

El de verdad no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Debería olvidarlo...? probablemente esa sería la mejor opción. Pero ¿cómo olvidar ese inocente gesto?... el no estaba acostumbrado a que le ocurrieran cosas tan tiernas y agradables. Para nada. El no era de ese tipo de chicos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella...

Se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces. Vió a lo lejos, a un hombre alto caminando en su dirección. Agudizó la vista y lo reconoció como Touya Kinomoto. Y eso no era una buena noticia, así que, como pudo, tomó una desviación y desapareció de allí.

Durante todo el camino, Li se tocaba la mejilla y su mente estaba en ese lugar. Al llegar a su casa, por la noche, le costó dormir. Ahora lo invadían distintas cosas: _''¿Desde cuando Kinomoto se sonroja fácilmente?'', ''¿Siempre ah sido así?'', ''¿Tendrá algún perfume, que huele tan bien?'_'

Sea lo que sea, el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla más veces, y por cuánto sea necesario. No le importaba las clases que perdería, ni lo nervioso que se pondría después. Tenía el profundo deseo de permanecer al lado de ella en todo.

Y eso es algo que el no comprendía.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan?... Yo ahora estoy bien resfriada, y estoy en cama sin hacer nada así que quise escribir. No sé como habrá quedado, pero yo personalmente deseo que haya sido de su agrado y les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. De ser así, espero leer sus reviews, me ponen muy contenta saber lo que opinan al respecto, de algo bueno, o alguna crítica constructiva.

No me maten por no haber puesto un beso en los labios jejeje... Creo que para la situación no lo ameritaba. El beso en la mejilla era lo que más se acercaba, y no sé si les tranquiliza saber que ese no iba a ser un beso en la mejilla (?), pero yo ahí no sé, culpen a Sakura, por ser tan indecisa, y a Shaoran, por ser tan besable... esperen, eso no era... ¡Era por ser tan nervioso!... Jeje

No sé cuanto años tendrán aquí. Unos 13 o 14? Ni idea. Saquen sus conclusiones.

Abrazos Shaoranzotes a todas! Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
